Apologize
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: After eight years of Kevin having no contact with Harry & Marv, it all changes when Kevin gets a letter in the mail from Harry, asking Kevin to come see him in prison? What will happen when Kevin sees Harry & Marv again? Will it be one BIG disaster?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this story with Kevin McCallister modeled primarily like Macaulay Culkin is today, well, I modeled Kevin after the physical description of Macaulay anyway and I added that Kevin is a smoker like I know Macaulay is (or was), lol but other than that, its still Kevin McCallister, only a now adult Kevin, lol…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Apologize~<strong>_

_**Theme Song: "Apologize" ~ One Republic**_

Kevin McCallister was eighteen years old and was home for summer vacation from schooling at Harvard University, where he was studying Psychology. His parents, Peter and Kate and brother, Buzz and sisters were glad to see him home. Kevin really hadn't been back to his old stomping grounds of Chicago since he was eleven—and that whole fiasco with the two crooks who had broke into his home and caused him trouble. Then of course it was the New York time as well, but then a year later, he and his family moved from Chicago to Philadelphia. As Kevin walked back in the house from the backyard, where a bar-be-que was happening, he walked out to the front porch of the house and to the mailbox on the lawn. Kevin was expecting to receive his test scored for the college semester by mail. He always liked to receive his grades by mail, why? Who knew, that was Kevin for ya. As Kevin opened the mail slot and went through the different envelopes in hand, he saw one that peeked his interest. It was from Riker Prison, addressed to him-Kevin McCallister. Kevin frowned as he opened the envelope, who could be writing him from prison? No one he knew. Inside was a letter. The letter said:

"_Kevin,_

_Its been years, you probably don't know me. But its Harry Lyme, the first half of the two person group of crooks who tried to rob your house years ago. Sure, you know who I am. Anyway, I was writing because I'm sure after all these years, you're an adult now or at least a teen or something, and I—I wanted to see you at the prison. Not to hurt you or anything, because its not like I could, I'm in prison, but I wanted to see you. I know you have every reason not to, and every reason to hate my guts, but as my last wish in here, I'd like to see me. The address of the prison is on the front. I hope to see you this Saturday, Kevin._

_Harry Lyme"_

Kevin closed the letter back and sighed with anger. Was this man serious? He wanted Kevin to see HIM? Why? After all the shit Harry put him through, Harry and Marv, why would Kevin go see him? It would take a lot of convincing to get Kevin to see Harry—lots.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "Under Pressure" ~ Queen<strong>_

Kevin awakened the next morning, it was a Friday, he hardly had any sleep last night, thinking about the letter he received. He didn't even tell his girlfriend, Mila about it. Not Mila, not his family, friends, no one. However, in his thinking, he came to a decision, he'd go see Harry Lyme, yeah he'd go see him, because Kevin had some real choice words for that damn bastard. Kevin quickly got up out of bed and showered, dressed and folded the letter and envelope in his jean pants pocket, his long, blond hair falling down into his blue eyes, covering them completely. With a swaying of his blond streaks out the way, Kevin dashed downstairs and saw his mom and dad in the kitchen. Peter was cooking at the stove while Kate was at the table drinking coffee, Buzz was eating cereal at the table, while his other sister was eating oatmeal at the table. Kevin sighed and frowned. How was he going to let his parents know, in a lie, that he was going to New York by plane for a few hours?

"Um, look guys, I'm going to be out for a couple of hours," Kevin said in his now adult voice. "I should be back by tonight though, alright?"

Kate looked up at Kevin and smiled.

"Oh? Where are you going hun?" Kate asked.

Peter laughed.

"Come on hun, don't pry." Peter said. "He's probably got a hot date tonight, right Kevin?"

Kevin scoffed, smiled and shook his head and Buzz laughed.

"Please who'd touch Kevin as goofy as he is?" Buzz said with a laugh.

Kevin looked at Buzz and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, I don't know, how about your girlfriend Buzz?" Kevin said with a wink and a smile and a laugh from his younger sister.

Buzz looked at Kevin with anger and Kevin laughed.

"You dipshi—" Buzz began before being cut off by Peter.

"Cut it out you two." Kate said as she got up and walked over to Kevin and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"We'll see you tonight, hun." Kate said. "But please try to be back tonight before eleven. This is you and Buzz's summer vacation home from College and your father and I would like to spend sometime with you all, before you two go back."

Kevin laughed and nodded.

"I promise mom, I will." Kevin said with a brief smile.

Kevin waved at everyone before walking out the kitchen. As Kevin walked out the house and towards his red, Infiniti sports car, he pulled a pack of cigarettes and a green lighter out of his jean jacket pocket and pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it before he unlocked and opened the door to his car. He looked at the cigarette he was holding and briefly chuckled to himself. Smoking, nor his parents or his siblings knew he started smoking, but he had, when he was fourteen. Stress, relapse of memories, bad memories he had from his childhood, mostly of the fear he had that came from Harry and Marv from them trying to kill him in both Chicago at his home and in New York, and the endless threat letters Harry and Marv had sent him while in prison for the three years after their New York arrest in the park. Yeah, see THAT was why Kevin wanted to go see Harry, and Kevin was going to make sure when he saw both Harry AND Marv, their meeting or reunion rather, would be anything BUT pleasant…..

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED…..<p>

(Longer chapters tomorrow)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Take a look at the photo of the adult Macaulay Culkin I envision for this story by clicking on my user name at the top of this page and going to the link in my profile here on this site, ya know, just to get a visual of the adult Kevin McCallister

* * *

><p>Theme Song: "Uninvited" ~ Alanis Morisette<p>

Kevin walked into Rikers prison and sighed as he walked up to the front desk. He surely didn't know what he was going to start with in meeting Harry, but he was sure once he saw him, the anger would bring up a bunch of words for him to say. Kevin had already called ahead, so the short, elderly lady behind the desk walked Kevin into the big lunch room that was in the prison. She walked him over to a table, where he sat down.

"Sit here and inmate 147651 will be out shortly." The lady said before walking away.

Kevin looked at the lady as she walked away, with an eyebrow raised. Really? They went by numbers in here? No names? Wow. Within a few minutes, Harry walked out, with chains around his wrists and ankles, in a dark blue prison jumpsuit. Harry still looked like Harry, only a bit older, with a gray, tweed cap turned backwards on his head. Harry looked at Kevin briefly as the guards unchained his wrists. Kevin sat back in his chair and stared at Harry with complete coldness. It was a coldness that Harry was definitely picking up on.

"Um, hi, thanks for coming to see me." Harry said in a low slightly rustic voice.

Kevin shrugged carelessly and looked Harry up and down with an almost disgusted look.

"Yeah, sure, why the hell did you write me?" Kevin asked coldly. "Hmm? What for?"

Kevin pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his jean jacket pocket and took a cigarette out and lit it and took a puff. Harry looked at Kevin with surprise. This was definitely a different Kevin than the one Harry and Marv had seen years ago in Chicago and New York. Harry was expecting a PG-13 adult version of the kid who outsmarted him and Marv, not this adult who now smoked and who had long, blond streaks of hair falling into his face and eyes—this full fledged adult.

"Whoa, you smoke now?" Harry asked with surprise in his voice. "You—you look so adult now, how old are you?"

Kevin took another puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke directly into Harry's face on purpose. Harry looked away and tried his best to not get angry at this young kid. Harry knew what Kevin was doing, and of course, Harry understood, especially knowing all of what Harry and Marv put the kid through.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Kevin replied coldly. "Look, cut the shit, HARRY, why the hell did you call me here? I didn't expect to ever see you again, you or your bastard ass friend, Marv, so what the hell do you want?"

Harry scoffed and looked down with a stunned look. Yeah, this definitely wasn't the same kid, the same kid who pulled violent pranks on them and then laughed about it afterwards. This was now an angry kid.

"I wrote you to come here, so I could apologize." Harry said with a slight shrug.

Kevin frowned at him with anger and confusion.

"WHAT?" Kevin asked coldly before taking another puff of his cigarette.

Harry sighed.

"Kevin," Harry began before pausing to really take the time to carefully say what he was planning on saying. "its been years and I mean YEARS, but it took those years to realize that we—we really did some messed up things to ya. I mean and you have every right to be angry at me, angry at Marv, but I wanted to invite ya here to apologize. I mean, seriously. Kevin, I—I'm sorry. I really am and I wish I could take back the things I did to you. I do. I—I wanted you to come here, so I could get your forgiveness, for me and for Marv."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Harry as he puffed on his cigarette, this time blowing the smoke out of the direction of Harry.

"Really?" Kevin asked sarcastically. "You want MY forgiveness?"

Harry looked down and frowned. Harry's frown was confusing to Kevin. What the hell was with the frown? What was this guy thinking about in his mind?

"Yeah, I—I—we do." Harry said in a low, almost saddened voice, while still staring down with the frown. "I need it, we both need forgiveness from you for so many reasons, its just so—"

Harry stopped and as Kevin looked closer, he saw tears fill Harry's eyes. Kevin frowned. Was this guy pulling the water works on him? Really?

"I'm really sorry, Kevin." Harry said in a low, tearful voice. "Marv is too but he can't—"

Harry stopped and shook his head and quickly wiped streaming tears away.

"It haunted him every night, what he did to you," Harry said in a low, tearful voice. 'Its haunts me too, every night and—and I know it was wrong and I just—"

Harry was cut off by Kevin jumping up from the chair and walking away angrily. Harry looked up with a confused frown.

"Wa—wait, where are you going?" Harry asked in a slightly teary voice.

"Fuck off, Harry Lyme," Kevin said in a low voice, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry stood quickly.

"Kevin! Kevin, wait!" Harry yelled after him.

As Harry was about to take a step forward after Kevin, two male guards ran over and held Harry back from going anywhere.

"Kevin! Wait, don't go yet!" Harry yelled. "Wait, we—I—I didn't get to—I didn't get to—"

Harry scoffed and looked away as more tears filled his eyes, they weren't tears of hurt, but of anger, tears of anger, because he knew he was on borrowed time, he had limited time to make things right with Kevin for him and for Marv—and obviously Harry failed, and Harry wanted, REALLY wanted to make things right with Kevin, because Harry really was remorseful, but obviously it was going to take more than words to get the forgiveness of an angry Kevin McCallister; But how? How could Harry use more than just words, when words were all he had in prison? What was supposed to be a meeting where the goal was to get complete forgiveness from the one person whom he was haunted daily with hurting the most, turned out to be a complete disaster and Harry wasn't sure if he'd get another chance again at redemption…

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Theme Song: "I know" ~ Jude (City of Angels Soundtrack)

It was an hour later when Harry was pacing back and forth in cell, his mind was racing with thoughts of how everything went wrong with his meeting with Kevin. He didn't know how he was going to fix this shit he and Marv were in with Kevin, all Harry knew was that it needed fixing and it needed fixing quickly.

It was later that evening when Kevin went back to Rikers. Ok so maybe Kevin didn't hear Harry out all the way, but why should he? Look at what he and his bastard partner did to him? Yeah but if Kevin felt that way, why was he going back to see Harry? Maybe Kevin wanted to make Harry beg for forgiveness from him. He wanted to see Harry beg and grovel for forgiveness, the asshole, Kevin thought. As Kevin sat in the big and empty lunchroom of Rikers prison, puffing on a cigarette, waiting for Harry to walk out for their second meeting, Kevin got sort of annoyed. It had been nearly thirty minutes and this guy hadn't come out yet, who was this guy to keep him waiting? Especially after all that Harry and Marv had done to him. Finally two guards walked Harry out, he was in the same prison uniform with the backwards cap on his head, but something was different about him this evening. He didn't look like he did that morning when Kevin had seen him. This evening, Harry's eyes looked red and puffy, as if he had been crying, he wouldn't look up not once at Kevin, and he had this complete look of being totally lost. As Harry sat at the table across from Kevin and the guards unshackled his wrists, Kevin waited for Harry to look up at him but he still didn't. Kevin frowned.

"Um, so I decided to come back," Kevin said before taking a quick puff on his cigarette. "I wanted to hear your bullshit story."

Harry looked up at him briefly and then shook his head and looked down with a slight frown.

"Aren't you going to ask where Marv is?" Harry said in a low, slightly tearful voice. "You didn't ask the first time you came and I wonder if you'll ask now."

Kevin scoffed and looked away with a brief smirk. Like he really gave a damn where Marv was.

"Fine, I'll bite," Kevin said coldly with a smirk. "Where is Marv, Harry?" Kevin said with a sarcastic cheerful tone.

"Dead," Harry said briefly in a low, tearful tone. "He died an hour ago at a hospital ten miles from here. After two years of battling throat cancer he finally died an hour ago."

Kevin's smirk slowly faded and without him even realizing it, he had a look of surprise on his face. Harry looked away as he felt himself breaking into light tears. Harry looked back down as he cried.

"He—he died and—and I never got a chance to tell him he had your forgiveness," Harry said through tears. "They wouldn't even let me be with him when he died. I only got to see him a few minutes ago after he was dead. There I was, standing in front of a dead body."

Kevin looked down with a raised eyebrow and sighed slightly.

"He's gone and now I have nobody." Harry said tearfully. "The only friend I ever had, the only family member—dead. I don't have nobody now."

Harry broke into more tears and wiped the tears from his eyes with his trembling hand. Kevin stared at him with a slight frown, a frown of curiousness. To be honest, Kevin had no idea what to say to Harry. So he did what came to his head first, he reached into his jean jacket and pulled out a tissue and handed it to Harry.

"Here," Kevin said almost coldly.

Harry briefly looked at the tissue and took it and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I—I um, I'm sorry." Kevin said hesitantly. "To hear about Marv dying, its gotta be rough on you, I guess."

Harry nodded as he wiped more tears away.

"Thanks for visiting, Kevin McCallister, bye." Harry said before quickly getting up to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kevin asked. "I thought you said you wanted forgiveness, you and Marv."

Harry stopped and slowly turned around and looked at Kevin with red, tear filled eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Your forgiveness?" Harry said in a low, cracking voice. "Yeah, yeah Kevin, I did—BEFORE Marv died. Its—"

Harry stopped and looked away as he broke into light tears again.

"Its too late now." Harry said tearfully. "Besides, you've made it pretty clear you don't want to forgive neither Marv nor I, so forget I even wrote you. Just—leave me alone and I'll do the same with you."

Harry walked with the guards out the room and Kevin scoffed and looked down with a perplexed look. That was certainly something he was not expecting. Now he was confused, he was confused about Harry, about Marv, about the whole situation and he wasn't sure what was right at that moment…..

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Longer chapters tomorrow I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin sat inside a small, dimly lit restaurant, drinking a cup of coffee and thinking. He looked at his watch, it was nearly nine at night. He wasn't going back to Chicago—not yet and it was too late to try to make a third attempt to see Harry at the prison, so the only thing left for him to do, was to get a hotel for the night until the morning. For in the morning, he had plans to stop giving this pathetic man named Harry Lyme such a hard time and listen to him. He sighed as he picked up his cell phone off the table and began dialing. He knew his mom would not be pleased knowing he wasn't going to be home that night. When Kate answered the phone, he frowned slightly.

"Mom, hey, um, its Kevin." Kevin said in a slightly low voice. "I don't think I'm going to make it home tonight. Um, there's—something came up where I have to go back to my dorm, something about fees or something."

Kevin sighed with a deeper frown as he listened to her talk, because he knew she was going to ask a million questions: what's wrong? What happened do you need money? Kevin sighed again.

"No mom, I—I don't need money, of course." Kevin said in an almost agitated tone. "I have plenty in my account, I—I'll just see you guys tomorrow night, ok? Alright, love you, bye."

Kevin clicked off quickly. He hated lying to his mother, aw but what the hell, it wasn't the first time. He left a ten dollar bill on the table before getting up to walk out.

~The Next Morning~

It was nine in the morning, when Harry was sitting in his prison cell, thinking about the previous day's events, Marv's death, that rude ass kid coming and acting as if he was too good to accept Harry and Marv's apology. Boy the previous day was just full of shit. He looked up and rolled his eyes when a guard walked to his cell and began unlocking it.

"Lyme, you've got a visitor, lets go." The guard said as he opened the cell door.

Harry looked up at him with a frown.

"What? I—I don't want to see whoever it is." Harry said coldly.

Harry knew who it was, course Harry did, it was the kid but then Harry remembered a previous thought, a thought that quickly changed his mind.

"Alright, I'll let the visitor know." The guard said before closing the gate to Harry's prison cell back.

"No, wait." Harry said quickly. "Um, I—I'll see this—visitor."

The guard looked at Harry suspiciously. It was a suspicion that guards like him were trained to have against prison inmates. Slowly, the guard opened the gate again.

"Sorry for the confusion." Harry said as he was led out to the big lunch room where visitors met with inmates.

When Harry walked out to the lunchroom, he saw Kevin sitting there in a white shirt, blue jeans and a blue jean jacket, a baseball cap on to cover his long, blond hair and he was puffing on a cigarette. Harry sat down across from Kevin and briefly looked at him.

"So you're back—for?" Harry said in a low tone.

Kevin quickly put out his cigarette on the table and threw the cigarette to the floor and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow while blowing smoke into his face. This made Harry instantly angry. Harry had about all the abuse he could take from this kid. Harry refused to have some punk ass young kid treat him like shit, all to just to get forgiveness from him.

"Look enough of your mean bullshit, Kevin McCallister," Harry said angrily with a frown. "I don't care if I want your forgiveness or not, I'm not going to sit here and be subjected to your fucking rudeness. I mean I'm a human being too damn it."

Kevin looked at Harry with a surprised look, and his words instantly burned Kevin with guilt. Kevin sighed and looked away with a slight frown.

"You—you're right, I'm sorry." Kevin said in a low guilty voice. "Look, I wanted to let you know that I've been doing some thinking and I—I forgive you and Marv. I know it comes too late since Marv is gone but, at least its not too late for you. When you get out of here, you can leave knowing I've forgiven you."

Harry stared at Kevin with a serious look, a certain look, it was a look that Kevin had seen from a movie character once, from the character, Nicky Santoro in the film Casino, when Nicky really was angry with someone or when Nicky was about to kill someone, Nicky would give this cold, mean spirited look. It was the same look that Harry was displaying at that moment.

"When I get out of here?" Harry said coldly. "Kevin, I'm NOT getting out of here. I've been rejected for parole THREE times since being in here and I'm in here on a thirty year sentence. I'm up for parole again in three months and I'll probably be rejected again then too. I'm gonna fucking die in this prison. No, there's no getting out for me."

Kevin looked down with a surprised look and frowned briefly.

"O—Oh," Kevin said with surprise in his voice. "Well, well why? Why do they keep rejecting you?"

Harry looked down and sighed and briefly closed his eyes and then shook his head.

"They keep rejecting me because I don't have any education," Harry said bitterly. "I only have a fifth grade education, I don't have a plan as to what I'm going to do for work when I get out of here or where I'm going to live. So how are they gonna let me out? I'll be back to doing the same ole shitty crimes I did before I went in here. Where am I gonna go? For a second I thought about going back to Vegas, but then I came to my senses and remembered I was banned from that place YEARS ago by the law and by the Mob."

Kevin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, why are you banned from Las Vegas?" Kevin asked.

Harry scoffed and shook his head again.

"Because of some dumb shit I did when I was a bit younger, years and years ago, back before I changed my name to Harry Lyme." Harry said. "It was horrible, I fucked up a lot of things for myself and for others and I was going to be killed by the mob but they gave me a second chance and let me go and said if they ever saw me in Vegas again, I'd be dead. That's when I met Marv two years later and—so I can't go back there."

Harry sighed and shook his head.

**Theme Song: "Lean On Me" ~ Glee Cast** ~ (GREAT song and you should hear it, its an absolutely moving song!)

Kevin stared down and thought quietly. He then looked back up and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Kevin couldn't believe what he was about to propose to Harry, but Kevin was guessing it was more of a strong urge that flowed through him, than just his own will making him about to do what he was about to do and say.

"Um, how—how about I tutor you so you can get a GED?" Kevin asked with hesitance.

Harry looked at Kevin with a frown and then he scoffed and smiled briefly.

"Yeah sure, and then what are we gonna do next?" Harry asked "Sing Kumbayah? Nah, ah, that's alright McCallister."

Kevin looked down and briefly laughed, that was quite funny a comment, in Kevin's mind.

"Nah, I'm serious, Harry." Kevin said with a brief smirk. "Look you're trying to get out of here and I'm supposing when you get out here, you're gonna fly straight and shit, so the only way you're gonna be able to get out of here is if you got your shit together, ya know?"

Harry stared at Kevin, trying to decipher if he was for real or not. Harry shook his head.

"Yeah but still, that's just the first thing," Harry said. "There's the factor of a job, a place to live—its just too much to tackle on from here, so thanks but no thanks."

Kevin sighed and nodded.

"Look, we'll tackle the job and housing issue after you get your GED." Kevin said with a smirk. "Right now though, I think getting a GED would be the first step."

Harry frowned and scoffed.

"Yeah but Kevin, I don't HAVE money for a GED." Harry said with a frown. "I mean, look around, I'm in PRISON, do I LOOK like I have money?"

Kevin nodded again and sighed.

"I'll pay for the GED." Kevin said. "What is it, like—sixty bucks? That's nothing, I'll take care of it."

Harry looked at Kevin with absolute shock and surprise.

"Wait, why—why are you willing to help like this?" Harry asked with a suspicious tone. "Just yesterday you told me to fuck off."

Kevin laughed briefly and shrugged.

"Yeah, but then I did some thinking and—I'm willing to forgive, Harry. I don't do enough good deeds as an adult like I did as a kid, and so now maybe this is the time I can—despite what you and Marv did to me years ago."

Harry looked down with a surprised look. He then looked up at Kevin and smiled.

"O—k, alright," Harry said. "If you're—if you're really willing to help me, I—I'd appreciate it."

Kevin nodded with a brief smile before taking out another cigarette from his jean jacket pocket and a lighter and lighting the cigarette and taking a puff.

"Good, so I'll come everyday and tutor you for about four hours," Kevin said before taking a puff of his cigarette. "It should take about a month, if you're smart and catch on easily, which I have an inkling that you will."

Harry looked away and laughed.

"Damn kid, you almost make me wanna hug you." Harry said with a smile.

Kevin laughed and stood up.

"Nah, don't do that, I'm not ready for you to touch me yet and if ya do, then I'd have to punch the shit out of ya." Kevin said with a smile before taking a puff of his cigarette.

Harry laughed.

"Wow, you curse like a sailor, kid, I thought **I** was a bad curser." Harry said with a brief laugh.

Kevin sighed and shrugged.

"Live a life like I had and you would too." Kevin said seriously. "It wasn't all roses with me getting to eighteen years of age. A lot of tough times that caused me to start swearing, smoking and a whole bunch of other bad habits. Anyway, see ya tomorrow, nine a.m. sharp. I'll bring the materials, you just bring your thinking skills."

Harry nodded and stood with a smile. Kevin waved quickly while taking another puff on the cigarette and turned to walk away.

"Oh wait, um, Kevin?" Harry called.

Kevin turned back and looked at him.

"Um, thanks—thank you, you don't have to do this—go to this extra step but you are, so thank you." Harry said sincerely.

Kevin shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow."

Kevin walked away and actually felt great about himself. Not only had he given forgiveness to his two former enemies but he was doing a great deed for one of them… TO BE CONTINUED…..


	5. Chapter 5

Theme Song: "Say What You Need To Say" ~ John Mayer

It had been a week into the tutoring that Kevin had given to Harry, for him to take the GED test, it was not an uneventful journey, that was for sure, but during the first week, which led into the second week of Kevin tutoring Harry, Harry had learned new things about education that he hadn't learned before. It was now the fourth week of Harry being tutored by Kevin, and by this time Kevin had not even been back home with his family. Kevin always kept giving excuses like he was being tied up with summer courses that he had to make up for the fall. Kevin was always counting his lucky stars when his family believed the lies. What surprised Kevin was that, in the month that Kevin had spent with Harry, Kevin felt a close bond with Harry and actually had felt complete forgiveness with Harry for the things Harry and Marv had done to him. Why, Kevin was even proud to call Harry his friend now. This Saturday, Kevin was tutoring Harry on the politics of the government, it was a few days before Harry's parole.

"So, we've been working on this for what—almost three weeks now," Kevin said with a slight sigh. "Let me test you on some of this. Um, what is the genius of the constitution?"

Harry looked at Kevin and smirked. He then looked down and laughed briefly.

"What is this going to be on the GED test too?" Harry asked in his Italian accent.

Kevin and Harry laughed and Kevin shrugged.

"It might, so come on, what is the genius of the constitution?" Kevin asked. "You should know, after us working on it for so long."

Harry sighed and nodded while blinking repeatedly.

"Well, the genius of the Constitution is that it can always be changed. The genius of the Constitution is that it makes no permanent rule other than its faith in the wisdom of ordinary people to govern themselves." Harry said before giving a quick shrug. "Our founding parents were pompous, middle aged, white farmers, but they were also great men. Because they knew one thing that all great men should know-that they didn't know everything. They knew they were going to make mistakes, but they made sure to leave a way to correct them. They didn't think of themselves as leaders; they wanted a government of citizens, not royalty. A government of listeners not lecturers. A government that could change, not stand still. The President isn't an elected King, no matter how many bombs he can drop because the crude Constitution doesn't trust him. He's a servant of the people. He's a bum. He's just a bum. And the only bliss that he's searching for is freedom and justice."

Kevin stared at Harry with a surprised smile. He never thought he'd be proud of a guy who at one time or two tried to harm him and tried to burglarize his home. Harry sighed as he sat back in his seat with a smile.

"So that's what I learned the constitution to be." Harry said. "Am I right?"

Kevin nodded with a smile.

"You're more than just right," Kevin said with his smile. "You're dead on."

Harry nodded with a smile.

"See, I knew that." Harry replied with a laugh from Kevin. "I knew I was right."

Kevin shook his head and smiled.

"Ok, lets get back to work." Kevin said while looking back into the big GED book that was sitting on the table in front of them.

Harry looked at Kevin with a serious look.

"Thank you Kevin." Harry said seriously.

Kevin briefly looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised.

"Why? What for?" Kevin asked.

Harry shrugged with a brief smirk.

"For helping me with this. If I make parole, it will be because of you."

Kevin smiled and hugged Harry. Harry scoffed with a taken back look.

"Wow, I get a hug?" Harry asked with a smile.

Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, I should thank you for writing me that letter." Kevin said with a smile. "Forgiveness is the greatest gift I had the pleasure to learn through you, so thanks and you're going to ACE this GED test, I know it, you're mart, you'll do great."

Harry nodded and shrugged as he looked away.

"Alright, alright, get the hell away from me kid, you're trying to make me teary eyed and us Italians don't cry for nothing." Harry said with a smile and with Kevin laughing.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Harry's parole. That same morning, Kevin had gotten Harry's GED test scores sent to his hotel room. He hadn't shared the news with Harry yet. He said he wanted to tell him the results when he got to the prison that morning, and so as Kevin made his way to Harry's cell, with two male prison guards behind him, Kevin himself was nervous for Harry, for Kevin hadn't even read the results yet himself. As Kevin walked to Harry's cell, Harry looked up at Kevin and stood up quickly. One of the prison guards opened the cell and Kevin walked inside with the envelope with the test results in hand.<p>

"So? Did I pass?" Harry asked with a curious smile.

Kevin handed Harry the envelope, smirked and shook his head.

"I haven't read them yet, actually." Kevin replied with a smirk. "I thought we'd be surprised and read them together."

Harry sighed and took the envelope, opened it and read it. As Harry read it silently, his face frowned slightly.

Kevin looked at Harry with a curious but worried frown.

"What? What, did you pass?" Kevin asked.

Harry looked up at Kevin and smiled.

"I passed, I passed with flying colors!" Harry said with a smile.

Kevin and Harry laughed as Kevin hugged Harry happily.

"I can't believe it! I've got my GED!" Harry said happily. "Marv would be so proud of me."

Kevin sighed as he let go of Harry. Kevin nodded with a smile.

"Yeah he absolutely would." Kevin said with a smile. "I'm proud of you too, congrats, man."

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." Harry replied. "Although this still won't be enough to impress the parole board. I have to make up a lie about having a job and a place to stay and stuff in order for them to even THINK about letting me out."

Kevin smiled and shook his head.

"Not necessarily." Kevin said with a smile. "See, I happen to know that this young guy sent the members of the parole board this letter on your behalf, informing them that he had already paid for two months of rent for you on a nice apartment in Brooklyn New York and that he had successfully gotten you a job at Kennedy's Theatre on 54th, working part time in custodial work while you go to trade school at night to go even further with your GED."

Harry looked at Kevin with a frown.

"Who—who—you—you did that for—for—me?" Harry asked with surprise filling his voice.

Kevin looked down and laughed. Kevin shrugged.

"Hey, I said we'd take care of your job and living status when the time came, didn't I?"

Harry looked away and laughed and shook his head.

"I don't deserve all this," Harry said lightly. "Not after what I did to you."

Kevin shrugged.

"Well, I don't know," Kevin replied. "I think you do, people can change, Harry, and if anybody knows about change, it's me. I came here a month or so ago, HATING you and look, now I consider you a good friend."

Harry quickly hugged Kevin and Kevin laughed.

"You're welcome." Kevin said with a brief smile.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Damn it," Harry said while looking down at the floor, in a voice that was becoming choked up. "I told you about making me cry, kid."

Kevin laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Congrats for both success, Harry." Kevin said.

Harry looked at Kevin with slight confusion.

"For getting your GED and for getting out on parole." Kevin said. "You're going to totally wow those parole board members."

Harry scoffed with a smirk.

"I hope so, this handsome Italian guy can't stay behind bars for too much longer."

Kevin laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Theme Song: "Bittersweet Symphony" ~ The Verve

As Kevin walked into the parole board meeting room, he saw it was somewhat crowded but not much. He saw the parole board members, which consisted of three women and two men, all who looked to be in their middle forties. Kevin sat in the front row as Harry walked in the room and sat in a chair in front of the parole board members.

"So Mr. Harry Lyme, tell us why you think you should get parole?" A female parole board member asked.

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Because I can honestly say I am a changed man than the one who first came in here, ma'am." Harry said sincerely. "In the time that I have spent here, I have worked to better myself, in which I have. I have studied to get my GED, which I have now gotten, and I have a job waiting for me and a place to stay at, once and if I do leave here. I feel I am ready to leave this place and do good this time, instead of bad."

The female parole board member nodded as she looked down into a brown, folder on the table in front of her.

"I see you are all set up with everything working for you, Mr. Lyme." The female parole board member replied.

She then looked up at Harry and sighed.

"Actually, we already came up with our decision an hour before this meeting started." The female parole board member said. "Mr. Lyme, your parole request has been granted."

Harry gasped with a smile.

"Really?" Harry asked with a smile.

Kevin laughed silently and slightly shook his head.

"Yes, Mr. Lyme," The female parole board member replied with a brief smile. "Congratulations, you have been granted parole and will be on probation for a period of six months. You may leave today, that is all."

Harry stood up and laughed happily.

"Yes! Yes! Um, um, I—I mean, thank you, thank you all very much." Harry said with a smile.

The members of the parole board almost in unison nodded at Harry with friendly, yet still serious type expressions.

* * *

><p>It was two hours later when Harry was escorted out of the prison by two male guards. Harry was surprised to see Kevin standing in front of his car, in front of the prison. Harry was sure Kevin would be gone now that he had did all he did with helping him. Harry walked over to Kevin.<p>

"So like I said, I have YOU to thank for this, Kevin." Harry said with a smile.

Kevin laughed and hugged Harry. Harry hugged him back.

"You can thank me by staying out of trouble." Kevin said with a smile.

Harry nodded.

"THAT is a promise." Harry said. "I'm actually surprised to see you still here though. I thought you'd be gone and done with me after you helped me and all."

Kevin scoffed and smiled.

"Nah ah, now what are friends for if I did that?" Kevin said with a smirk.

Kevin put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, we're going to Outback Steak House to celebrate." Kevin said as he walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in.

Harry shook his head and smirked as he got in on the passenger side.

"Outback Steak House, huh?" Harry asked with a nod. "Do they serve Cannoli there?"

Kevin laughed as he started the car. Kevin shrugged.

"What in hell is Cannoli?" Kevin asked.

Harry looked at Kevin with a frowned smile.

"What's Cannoli?" Harry asked. "WHAT'S CANNOLI? Boy, oh boy, do I have a lot to teach you."

Kevin sighed with a smile.

"Oh goodie," Kevin said with sarcasm. "This should be fun."

Kevin pulled off from the prison and the car drove away down the road, and into the beautiful sunlight of the day…

THE END


End file.
